Angel in the Dark
by The Forever Young One
Summary: He was turning into an angel, his father was there, but he could still feel the evil slowly eating away at his heart. What could this mean, does this mean that he has dark powers lurking deep down inside his heart? COMPLETE! XD
1. Angel Toxin

**Ch. 1: Angel Toxicosus**

_SilverMoon: Yay!! Its finally done!  
Lloyd: Yeah...great.  
Colette: What's wrong?  
Lloyd: ...  
Me: Just say the thing I want you to.  
Lloyd: -sigh- Fine. SilverMoon888 does not own the game or characters, if she did, the plot would be much different._

* * *

Lloyd stared at the sky, he was sitting by his dad, Kratos. Tomorrow they were going to release Origins seal. So they decided to spend some time together. "Hey dad?" Lloyd looked over at Kratos.

"Yes?" Kratos raised an eyebrow. Suddenly Lloyd grabbed Kratos by the shirt, a look of pure anger in his eye.

"Why? Why didn't you try to stop Yggdrasil from killing me? You know I could've been killed!!"

"I...well...I had to let him do it, or he would've..." Kratos couldn't finish his sentence.

"Why do you listen to him? Why do you care what he wants? You should start thinking more about what _**you**_ want..." Lloyd stood up. "And I thought you loved me.." He started to walked away, when all of a sudden, he started swaying. He fell over the edge of the cliff that they were sitting on.

"Lloyd!!" Kratos shouted. Lloyd, who was currently falling towards sharp rocks, was passed out. Kratos jumped over the edge and unfurled his angelic wings. He flew doward right after Lloyd and managed to catch him. He flew back to the top of the cliff and layed Lloyd down on the ground. He looked up to see Raine and Genis standing before him.

"Is he alright?!" Genis shouted, his eyes wide with shock.

"What happened?" Said Raine as she was running over to Lloyd's knocked out body, she started to examine his body for wounds. "He seems to be alright." She sighed with relief. "Why did he fall?" She looked over at Kratos.

"I don't know..." Kratos picked up Lloyd and carried him back to Altessa's house.

--------

The next day, Lloyd finally woke up. "Oww...my head..." Lloyd had a pounding headache that was only being made worse by Colette who was currently shouting in his ear.

"You know, Colette. That doesn't help him." Kratos said while walking into the room. "Glad to see you awake, how do you feel?" Kratos asked while putting a hand on Lloyd's head.

"I don't know..." Lloyd couldn't feel anything, not even the hand on his head.

"What do you mean?" Kratos asked with a worried look on his face.

"I can't feel anything...not even your hand..." Lloyd looked at Kratos. Kratos picked up Lloyd's arm and pinched it.

"Could you feel that?"

"No..." Lloyd gave Kratos a worried look.

"Don't worry, you should be-" But Kratos was stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"I know what's happening to him..." Colette finally spoke up. "He's...he's becoming an angel..." She felt sad that there was nothing she could do for him. "I'm sorry Lloyd...I'm sorry I can't help you..." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry Colette, I'll be fine." He gave her a fake smile. He knew that he wasn't okay, and he would never be again. But he didn't want her to worry. Colette knew he was suffering, but she left, knowing he wanted her to leave.

"Lloyd, I'm sorry you have to deal with this." Kratos said sadly.

"It's okay dad, I'm fine, really." Lloyd gave him the same smile he gave Colette. Kratos knew he was lying, but he couldn't do a thing about it. So he walked out and headed to the forest where Origin resided.

--------

A few hours later, they set out to find Origin. Lloyd was silent most of the way. He was thinking on how he was going to fight his father. Genis finally spoke to the silent teenager. "I know you don't want to do this." Genis whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"I know...but I have to if we wish to save the world." Lloyd said with sad look. It was true, he did have to fight his father and kill him in order to release the seal.

"No! You don't have to!! We can find another way!!" Genis said this a little too loudly. Raine had heard him.

"Another way for what?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing..." Lloyd said that with a hint of sadness in his voice. Raine heard this and put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "Raine, I'm fine really." He shook off her hand and ran up to Colette, who he immediately started talking with.

_"Lloyd..."_ Raine thought as they continued walking.

* * *

_Lloyd: Oooo!! I'm gonna become an angel!  
SilverMoon: wow...scary.  
Colette: Lloyd? Are you okay?  
Lloyd: -fantasizing-  
Me: -slaps Lloyd-  
Lloyd: REVIEW!!_


	2. Origin's Seal

Ch. 2: Origin's seal 

_**SilverMoon:** Yay!! Chapter 2!  
**Sheena:** I think you're too happy...  
**Me:** What? Are you emotionless now!  
**Lloyd:** Can we get to the story?  
**Me:** Then disclaimer!  
**Sheena:** SilverMoon doesn't own TOS. (Although she wishes she did.  
**Me:** This will be a long chapter, besides, I only plan on having this story about 5 or 6 chapters long._

* * *

As they continued to walk, Lloyd seemed to get more and more depressed. "Lloyd, we can find another way." Genis said, noticing the sad look on Lloyd's face.

"Its okay! Geez..." He ran ahead, and ended up reaching Kratos first.

"So you've decided to come..." Kratos said, he didn't seem all to happy either.

"Yes...I guess there's no other choice?"

"No...there isn't...well, shall we begin?" Kratos and Lloyd took their battle positions. Earlier, Lloyd had said he would fight Kratos alone. Kratos started off with casting Thunder Blade, until Lloyd managed to stop him in the middle of casting with Tempest Beast. The fight went on for quite a while, until Lloyd collasped. "Lloyd!!" Kratos knew that yet another side-effect of the Angel Toxicosus had taken its toll on the poor boy.

"Lloyd!!" Colette yelled and ran up to him. Raine immediately ran over and started to set up a bed for him.

"His process is going faster than Colette's did, I wonder why..." Raine grunted while trying to pull a blanket out of her bag. It was stuck between some random runes that she managed to get over the journey.

"It may be because he is my son..." Kratos felt ashamed that he was the cause of Lloyd's suffering.

"If that's the case, we'll just have to let him go through it...do you think he'll lose his soul like Colette did?" Raine asked, getting all serious.

"Most likely not...now, I must unleash the seal for you...please, take good care of Lloyd for me..." Kratos walked over to the stone that had ancient language engraved on it. He was about to release it when Lloyd suddenly stood up.

"Kratos no!!" He ran over to Kratos, grabbed his arm, and sank down to his knees.

"Lloyd...don't push yourself." Raine said sternly. "You are still weak, please, lay down and let Kratos do what he wants."

"No...I can't...please Kratos, don't do this..." Lloyd panted.

"I must, Lloyd, I'm sorry to have failed you...If this is the only way I can help, so be it..." He shook Lloyd's arm off and released the seal.

"Kratos!!" Suddenly, Yuan ran up and caught Kratos. He gave him some of his mana to make sure he wouldn't die. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." He noticed Lloyd. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Lloyd attempted to stand up but ended falling back over and passing out.

"Lloyd!" Genis, Raine, Sheena, and Colette yelled together at the same time. Raine ran over and layed him back down on the bed she made him.

"He must be sick.." Yuan stated, laying Kratos next to Lloyd. "Either that, or its the-"

"Angel Toxicosus..." Colette said sadly, looking at her feet.

"Hm...so, he is going through that, eh?" (A/N: Canadian!! xD)

"Yes..."

----------

Lloyd woke up and felt someone lying next to him. He looked over and saw Kratos. He sat up and looked around. He noticed he was back in the hotel they stayed at the night before. He stood up and went outside. When he got outside he saw Raine and Genis talking to the main elf dude. (A/N: I know its a stupid line, I just forgot what he was called...--') When he walked up the elf guy walked off. "Good morning Raine, Good morning Genis." He smiled.

"Hey Lloyd." Genis smiled back. Raine just walked off to go check on Kratos.

"She doesn't seem in a good mood, what's up?"

"The guy we were just talking to, he wants us to leave soon." Genis said, looking down at his feet.

"Well, we have to go kill Mithos, right?"

"Y-yeah...I'm gonna go see what Raine's doing..see ya." He walked off towards the hotel. Lloyd decided to go out and train in the forest, after all, he had a big battle coming up. He got outside the village and ran into a few monsters. He easily defeated them, but after the battle, he felt weak again. _"Why does this keep happening?"_ He managed to stagger back to the village and reach the room they were staying in. "Kratos...I feel we-" But he couldn't finish his sentence, his face quickly got "aquainted" with the floor.

"Not again, he keeps passing out, the process must be going at high speeds." Raine said, the others nodding.

"Well, lie him down..." Kratos said, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

"We have to leave though..." Genis sadly stated.

"Okay then, I'll carry him while we walk." He wished to fly, but he knew that he would be too fast for them.

"Well, shall we go?" The group got up and headed for Altessa's house, which they were sure he would let them stay there for a while, until Lloyd was done with the process.

-----------

When they reached Altessa's house, they layed Lloyd down. After a few hours, Lloyd woke up. He sat up in the comforable bed he was in and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Lloyd, you must be hungry, here, eat this." Sheena said, handing him some food.

"Actually, I'm not really that hungry right now." He said, swinging his feet over the side of the bed and standing up. "I'm gonna go out for a walk, I'll be back soon." He walked out of the room and opened the door to the outside. The sunlight shined brightly on him, as if the heavens were shining down on him, praising him. (A/N: Irony?) Well, that's what he thought. Dirt was slowly falling on him. He looked up to see Kratos, his feet were over the edge and he was swinging them like a little kid who was impatient because his mom was talking to someone. "Hey Kratos!" He shouted happily.

"Hello Lloyd." He smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Lots better." Lloyd said while walking up the path that led to the top of the cliff. He sat down by Kratos. Kratos rubbed his hand through Lloyd's hair affectionately.

"Aren't you hungry?" He said, knowing what his answer would be.

"No, not really, I don't really feel hungry right now. Is this part of the "process"?" He questioned.

"Yes, you will lose the will to eat, sleep, feel, and for a few days, talk." He stated nodding his head.

"Okay, dad?"

"Hm?"

"Did you go through this too?" The truth was, he didn't know much about his father, actually, not too long ago, he had just found out Kratos was his dad.

"Sort of...But this tool called an Angel Crest (A/N: Thank you **Sage of Spirits** for that.) sped it up for me." He felt a little guilty that he didn't have it for Lloyd. Lloyd saw the look on his face and put an arm on his father.

"Its okay dad, really." He smiled.

"-sigh- Fine, if you say so..." He hugged his only son. "I love you my son."

"I love you too dad."

* * *

_**Lloyd:** Eww...I hate that kinda stuff.  
**Me:** -hits Lloyd over the head with computer mouse- Don't say that!!!!  
**Sheena:** That was harsh don't you think?  
**Me:** You want some? __**Sheena:** No!! -runs and hides behind Zelos-  
**Lloyd: **-anime fall-...review..._


	3. Wings

**Ch. 3: Wings**

_**SilverMoon:** Yes!  
**Lloyd:** So..now I can-  
**Sheena:** -puts hand over his mouth- Don't spoil it!  
**Me:** Yes, Lets not do that.  
**Lloyd:** Why not!  
**Me:** Nothing...Disclaimer.  
**Sheena:** SilverMoon doesn't own ToS or Namco.  
**Me:** This is coming from a girl who's had no less then 3 hours of sleep in the last 3 days so bear with me.  
_

* * *

The next morning Lloyd woke up to the smell of Tabbatha's cooking. Today they were having, omlettes! Lloyd got up and walked out into the kitchen to see Raine, Genis, Sheena, Kratos, Zelos and Colette sitting at the table. Apparently Regal was outside taking a walk or something. He sat down and looked at everyone, they just stared blankly around the room, so he decided to bring up a conversation. "So, how'd everyone sleep?"

"Ok."

"Bleh.."

"Hn."

"So, not so good? Well...why do you all seem so grumpy???" He suddenly shouted.

"Its an adult thing." Came Raine's tired reply.

"But Genis isn't an adult!!"

"Sh...I'm playing along!!" Genis whispered.

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO GO FOR A WALK? I WILL CALL YOU WHEN BREAKFEAST IS DONE." Tabbatha said in her robot like voice.

"Okay, for a little while I guess." Lloyd and Genis got up and were about to walk out the door when someone grabbed Lloyd's shoulder. It was Kratos.

"Be careful, you know your body is weak right now." Kratos warned, not meanly, but like a parent would warn their child not to stay out past dark.

"Yes sir." Lloyd saluted childishly and marched out with Genis.

"So, where we headed?" Genis said while marching.

"I don't know, we're just walking I guess...Oh and Genis?"

"yeah?"

"You can stop marching now." Lloyd grinned.

"S-sorry..." Genis face immediately flushed a bright pink.

"Its okay, come on!! You're gonna fall behind!!" Lloyd called from behind as he sprinted forward.

"Lloyd!! Remember what Kratos said!!" Genis yelled trying to catch up to Lloyd.

"I know what he said! But I feel so much better now!!" He yelled as he kept on running until he eventually tripped. "Ow...well then..." He said getting to his feet.

"See what I mean? You hurt your knee, its bleeding." Genis said pulling out some apple gels.

"I can't really feel it, but if you want you can fix it up. Speaking of that, lets head back, I have to talk to dad about something." He turned around and began to walk in the other direction.

"Okay, and we can have Raine take a look at your knee." They continued walking until they walked into bright sunlight. Genis and Lloyd walked into Altessa's small house.

"Hey dad? Can I talk to you for a second?" Lloyd asked while pushing the door open.

"Sure Lloyd." He said getting up and walking over to Lloyd. The two walked into another room and sat down to talk. "What did you want to talk about Lloyd?"

"I've been getting these strange pulsations coming from my back, like mana is trying to force its way out. Do you know what it is?" Lloyd asked rubbing his hand over his back.

"Yes, your wings are starting to grow. You must not do any fighting or running around as much as usual because if you do, they will force their way out and your back will be torn apart completely, forcing your spine to come out as well and...well to put it simply, you'll die."

"Wow...I'll be sure to not do any of that for a whil-" But he was cut off by a sharp pain in the middle of his back, forcing him to fall off the chair he was sitting in. He was falling, until he was caught by Kratos who set him down gently on a bed. "That hurt...my back hurts like crazy..must've been because I ran today..." His voice faded as he began to pass out, eyes fluttering open then shutting themselves again.

"Rest Lloyd, tommorrow is the last step." Kratos said as he gently hummed a lullaby as if to help the boy sleep.

**Lloyd's Dream**

_"Daddy, daddy, daddy!!" A young boy ran into his fathers arms and lifted onto his shoulders. He started tugging at his hair._

_"Lloyd...how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Kratos smiled as he set the boy down._

_"Can you take me fwying again? Pweeese??" He begged._

_"Sure." Kratos picked him up and flew __off._

**Out of Lloyd's Dream

* * *

**

_**Lloyd:** I think that was kinda short.  
**Me:** It was long enough Sheena: It might've been too short.  
**Me:** Are you all against me?! -shivers-  
**Kratos:** I think it was okay. -smiles-  
**Lloyd & Sheena:** D-Did Kratos j-just smile?  
**Me:** Yup. )  
**Lloyd & Sheena:** RUN FOR THE HILLS!  
**Me:** -high fives Kratos- Review!!_


	4. Meeting With The Devil

**Ch. 4: Meeting With The Devil**

_**SilverMoon:** I can't believe this story has made it this far!  
**Lloyd:** Neither can I.  
**Me:** What was that supposed to mean?  
**Lloyd:** Nothing.  
**Kratos:** Lloyd! Use your manners!  
**Me:** Okay..no fights right now, disclaimer please.  
**Kratos:** SilverMoon doesn't own ToS or Namco, she just owns this story._

* * *

The next day, everyone seemed to be more tense than ever. They all seemed to be worried about Lloyd, knowing this was the last day of his transformation. "Lloyd!! Come downstairs for breakfast!!" Raine shouted as the warrior dressed in red ran down the stairs.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked, knowing that he probably wouldn't eat it.

"Omlettes...but...do you want one?"

"No, not really, I'm gonna go see what dad's up to. See ya!" He shouted as he ran outside. He opened the door and crashed into something, or someone.

"Be careful there Lloyd, you might end up hurting yourself doing that." Lloyd heard the familiar voice of Kratos, he slowly backed up and found himself staring at Kratos.

"Sorry...so, what's up?"

"You should be getting your wings today, and you should be losing your voice, but only for a few days. Never the less, tommorrow we're leaving to go kill Mithos, are you ready?" But just as Kratos finished his sentence, Lloyd fell to the ground, yelling in pain as he grabbed his back. "Lloyd!! What's wrong?!"

"It...**hurts!!**" He shouted in pain and writhed on the ground. At this point, Kratos could see mana flowing out of his back. He knew what was going to happen, he immediately grabbed the boy and carried him into Altessa's house.

"What's wrong?!" Raine shouted with a worried look on her face.

"He's getting his wings, now, get me some warm water and rags!!" He ordered rather harshly. Raine took note of this but didn't show it and nodded. She got up and ran out of the room while Kratos took Lloyd and laid him down a bed. Lloyd continued to writhe and shudder in his unconsious state, Kratos put a hand on his head, he didn't have a fever, that was good. "He should survive this then..." He muttered, Lloyd had finally calmed down. Just then, Raine walked in.

"What was that about?" She asked while handing him the rag and water.

"Like I said, he is getting his wings, it is a very painful process, especially when the mana is trying to force its way out, that's why he might've not survived. But I know he will, he's a strong boy." He smiled.

"Oh..fascinating..." She said, her soul barely touching her ruin mode.

"Now Raine, no studying the poor boy." Regal said while walking in. Just then, they all sensed a huge burst of mana, they turned to see Lloyd floating in the air. Coming out of his back were beautiful wings that started as sapphire and went into a dark red. They were the same shape as Kratos's, just a different color. "Wow..." Regal said in awe.

"Lloyd..." Kratos muttered, walking over and grabbing Lloyd. Lloyd stared blankly into space, looking as if he had no soul or heart.

"Has he lost his soul??" Colette yelled, pushing past Regal.

"No...he's just...actually, I have no idea what's wrong with him..."

**In Lloyd's Head**

"_Who are you? Where am I?" He shouted out to the blackness._

_"I am the leader of the organization you oppose, now, join me, or parish!!" Suddenly Yggdrasil burst out of the darkness, slashing his weapon at Lloyd who had just enough time to dodge the attack._

_"I will never join you!! You tried to kill me and mom!! You're the one who's gonna die!!" Lloyd felt a sudden burst of mana charge out of his body and he fell to the ground._

_"You are wanted...leave...but my offer is still on the table...don't make me get you by force..." He said menecingly as he faded back into the shadows. Suddenly, Lloyd was hit with a burst of light_.

**The Real World**

Lloyd shot straight up in bed, sweat running down his face and neck. "Lloyd, are you okay?" Kratos said, walking over to his bedside.

"Y-yeah...just had a nightmare..." He kept replaying the scene in his mind, What did Yggdrasil want with him? He was pretty useless and not smart to be any good for Cruxis. And besides, he would never even think of joining Cruxis...would he? Just then Lloyd was snapped out of his thoughts by Kratos calling his name. "What?"

"What happened in it?"

"N-nothing, it wasn't really that scary...its fine." Lloyd then noticed the wings that sprouted from his back. "W-" But he was cut off by the fact that he now could no longer speak. "...?!" Kratos saw his shocked face.

"Lloyd, remember what I said, that you would lose your voice for a few days, but now, we shall go. Are you ready?" Lloyd nodded. "Okay, lets go, but first. Lets teach you how to fly"

* * *

_**Me:** Yay!! Fourth chapter is done!! Still, I think its too short.  
**Lloyd:** Yes, it is.  
**Me:** I'm taking you off my muse list.  
**Lloyd:** NO!! Okay, I'll behave.  
**Me:** Good...-smiles evily-  
**Lloyd:** You're not gonna have me join Cruxis, are you?  
**Me:** Review.  
**Lloyd:** No fair!!_


	5. Captured!

**Ch. 5: Captured!**

_**SilverMoon:** Wow...Lloyd gets to fly.  
**Lloyd:** YAY!!! Oh and...thanks for not taking me off your muse.  
**Me:** You're welcome. -smiles-  
**Kratos:** How come I only pop up randomly?  
**Me:** Because I am the writer of this story and I control who muses and who doesn't.  
**Lloyd:** -laughs at Kratos-  
**Kratos:** -glares-  
**Me:** Okay...how about the disclaimer?  
**Kratos:** ...SilverMoon doesn't own ToS or Namco._

* * *

Lloyd and Kratos walked outside into bright sunlight. It was a very nice day. "So, your first lesson in flying...hmm..." Lloyd walked over to Kratos and wrote in his hand...

"What?"

"Its just, you know how to let out your wings, right?" Lloyd nodded to his question. "Okay then, we can get started on the flying part. Now, I want you to hover in the air for as long as you can, got it?" Lloyd nodded again and got ready to take off, he let out his wings. The sapphire part glistened and shined with beauty, but the red part was hidden in Lloyd's shadow. He took a few deep breaths, and took off, he found it realativly easy to twist and turn in the air. It was just like swimming, except, with something holding you up all the time and, no water.  
He actually got to move and fly around in the air, he wanted to show off to Kratos, just to make him mad. Once he landed on the ground, he got a look from Kratos he didn't like. Lloyd walked over to Kratos and started to write in his hand.

"How'd I do?" He wrote.

"Very good, but I have one word of advice, don't showoff, it makes me feel old." He smiled and ran his hand through Lloyd's hair.

"Stop it, you're embarassing me..." His face flushed as he wrote into Kratos's hand.

"Fine, lets go, ready?" Lloyd nodded and the two walked back into Altessa's house.

---------------

As they made their way to the ruins of the Tower of Salvation, Colette decided to bring up a conversation. "So, how'd Lloyd's flying lessons go?"

"Very good actually, he was able to fly on the first try." Kratos replied.

"That's probably because he takes after you, Mr. Kratos." She chirped happily. Lloyd grabbed her hand.

"No, I'm just cool." Colette restated what he said outloud.

"Yes...yes you are...not." Genis joked. Lloyd just glared at him. Suddenly, Zelos shouted.

"I see it!! I see the Tower!!" He, Sheena, Genis, Colette, and Lloyd ran forward, wanting to get this over with quickly. Although, Kratos still had his worries, Lloyd was carefree, his only worry was, whether he was gonna survive or not...and...what Mithos was gonna do when they got there. As they approached the tower, they saw how much damage was done, and it was bad. The whole top had been torn away and crumpled, so they'd need the Eternal Sword to get up into Derris Kharlan. But Lloyd had that covered, when they were at Altessa's house, Genis went to Dirk's house in Sylverant to get him to make the Ring of the Pact.  
So, Lloyd could officially use the Eternal Sword. They finally reached the tower and climbed all the way to the highest point they could get to and used the Eternal sword to get into Welgaia. From there, they went to Mithos's castle and quickly got past the guard dragon who was there. When they reached the top of Mithos's castle, they saw him standing by his throne. He kept repeating the phrase "Home, I'm going home..." He seemed to be in a trance when suddenly, he turns around and charges at Genis!

"Thanks for bringing my crystal back, and my new student." He sneered and looked over to Lloyd. "So, which is it? Me, or them...?"

"Lloyd, what does he mean?!" Presea shouted.

"...He...in my dreams...asked me to join him..." Lloyd said quietly, but then looked up, glaring at Mithos. "But I would never do something like that!!" He charged at Mithos, swords out and slashing wildly. And so the battle begun. It started out with Raine, Genis and Kratos casting magic in the back while Regal and Presea protected them. Meanwhile Lloyd and Zelos were trying to stop Mithos from stopping Sheena from summoning Shadow. After a very long time of battling, they were about to do the final blow when suddenly, Mithos went and grabbed Lloyd and suddenly disappeared with him!

"Lloyd!!" Kratos shouted angrily as he watched them disappear. "Damn you Mithos..."

* * *

_**Me:** Ha!! How's that for a turn of events?  
**Lloyd:** ...he's gonna rape me.  
**Me:** Why would he do that?  
**Lloyd:** Because he's crazy.  
**Kratos:** You know I wouldn't let that happen.  
**Lloyd:** But you're not there right now!  
**Me:** Just review as if your lifes depend on it (which they do) -snickers evily-_


	6. I Can Hear You Ya Know

**Ch. 6: I Can Hear You Ya Know**

_**SilverMoon:** Sorry for the long wait, I was grounded.  
**Lloyd:** And we all know why you were grounded. -grins-  
**Me:** Shut up before I kill you.  
**Lloyd:** ...sorry.  
**Me:** You'd better be, now, disclaimer!  
**Lloyd:** SilverMoon doesn't own ToS or Namco._

* * *

Lloyd woke up in pure darkness, "Where am I?" He asked himself. He looked around, the room he was in had no windows and he was sure the door was locked. But suddenly, the door opened, revealing non other than Yggdrasil.

"So, you're awake..." He said slyly.

"Don't come any closer!" He shouted, reaching for his swords, which he quickly found out were not there. Yggdrasil laughed at the look on his face. "Wha-what's so funny?!" He shouted.

"The scared look on your face..." Yggdrasil continued to laugh.

"...Are you gonna rape me?" Lloyd asked innocently. _'Stupid question...'_ Lloyd thought.

"Of course...not...I merely brought you here to work for me, for you hold great power." He grinned evily.

"...I would never d-" But he was cut off.

"Of course you would...for...if you don't, I may just have to harm some precious people in your life..." Yggdrasil said menecingly.

"You...you wouldn't dare..." Lloyd glared at the angel.

"Why of course I would. So, will you do it?" Yggdrasil almost laughed, he knew he had him trapped. Lloyd would have to say yes, and Lloyd knew this.

"...Y-yeah..." Lloyd muttered, hoping for Yggdrasil not to hear him, but he did.

"Great. I shall get you fitted immediately." Yggdrasil then shut the door and left Lloyd alone to think about what he had just done.

_--With the Group--_

Kratos and the rest of the group walked through the dense forest, they were headed back to Altessa's house. Man, they were staying there a lot. When they got there, Altessa didn't seem all to happy. "Will you stop staying here?! Just go away!! I hate you people!!" He shouted angrily.

"I AM SORRY, HE HAS HAD TOO MUCH TO DRINK LATELY...PLEASE, LEAVE." Tabatha said.

"Ok then...we'll head to Ozette." Zelos suggested. The group agreed and they left in the direction of Ozette. Once they got there, they bought some rooms at the inn. But currently, they were all sitting in Kratos's room, talking about Lloyd.

"Kratos, what do you suggest we do?" Raine asked.

"Well, we could go to the tower and go into Derris Kharlan. But that would take a lot of energy from the teleport system." Kratos suggested. "Also, I'm pretty sure I know where Lloyd is being kept." Well, he had a guess, he was either locked up, or in his (Kratos's) room.

"Well, then Derris Kharlan it is, we don't have any other plans, right?" Raine asked the group.

"Nope."

"nada"

"I don't care as long as we get my bud out of those rapest hands."

"No..." The rest of the group all agreed to go to the Tower, but they'd head out tommorrow. So they all decided to get some rest.

"Lloyd...where are you..?" Kratos asked himself as he drifted into a light sleeping state.

The next day, they headed out. They were almost to the tower when, a group of angels drifted down from the sky. "Sorry, but I cannot allow you to pass." One of them stated monotonuasly (sp?).

"Yes, you will let us pass." Kratos said, stepping out in front of the group.

"L-lord Kratos!" One of the angels shouted.

"Let us pass, now!" Kratos shouted more forcifully this time.

"Y-yes sir..." They stepped aside, letting the group pass. Once they finally reached the tower, they saw that the teleporter was crushed, well, more like broken into tiny bits.

"Uh, any other plans Kratos?" Genis asked, seeing that the plan they had was foiled.

"Well, I could teleport myself up there, but not any of you. I can only teleport one person, that person being myself." Kratos stated. "But I do have a device that could keep us in contact."

"If you must, then so be it. But, give me the device. And you better keep us updated on Lloyd." Raine warned.

"Yes." Kratos handed her the device and taught her how to use it. "Now, I must be going. I will see you later." He said as he teleported himself into Derris Kharlan.

_--In Derris Kharlan--_

He walked through the halls of Welgaia, it was pretty boring around here. You'd think, if you were in a place full of angels, wouldn't there be more activity? Lloyd looked around, why was everyone he passed bowing to him and saying _"Hello Lord_ _Lloyd."_ or _"How are you today master?"_. It was kinda scary. But in other news, he was the newly named 5th seraphim.

"How boring..." He muttered aloud as he walked through a door. Surprisingly it led to, the teleportation room. Suddenly, the room was filled with a burst of light, and Kratos appeared. Once he saw Lloyd, he threw his arms around his son.

"Lloyd..." He said as he was hugged back by Lloyd. "I thought you had been molested..." He muttered more to himself than to his son.

"Uh..." Lloyd said, embarassed. Just then, someone walked in.

"Kratos, I'd be sure to let him go if I were you, you know his powers are unstable." It was Yggrdasil. Kratos stepped infront of Lloyd.

"Shut up! He can't know about that yet!" Kratos shouted.

"You know, I can hear every word you two are saying..." Lloyd said from behind Kratos. "And, what's all this talk of me having unstable powers? I can control my strength just fine!" He shouted defiantly.

"Oh...well of course, but that being only the strength that you have now. You have-" But he was cut off by Kratos putting his hand around Yggdrasil's mouth.

"I told you not to tell him dammit!" Kratos shouted.

* * *

_**Me:** Geez...Kratos has a bad mouth.  
**Kratos:** I do not!! You just make me that way.  
**Me:** I make you? O.O Kratos: -anime fall- NOT LIKE THAT!  
**Me:** Sure...  
**Kratos:** -faces readers- Just make sure to review..._


	7. An Unknown Power

**Ch. 7: An Unknown Power**

_**SilverMoon:** MUHAHAHAHAHA! Chapter 7!!  
**Lloyd:** You're scaring me.  
**Me:** I know. -grins evily-  
**Lloyd:** -backs away- Okay...?  
**Me:** -foams at mouth- You're looking tasty...  
**Lloyd:** SilverMoon doesn't own Namco or ToS!! -runs away before he can be eaten-  
**Me:** Gets 'em every time...

* * *

  
_"I told you not to tell him dammit!" Kratos shouted.

"Ah..but where's the fun it listening to you?" Yggdrasil taunted. "Its more fun to just tell him...and watch him squirm."

"What are you two talking about?! Not to tell me what?!" Lloyd shouted. He was so confused. (A/N: He's such an emo! XD)

"Lloyd...don't listen to him, he's tricking you." Kratos warned. "You don't have an unknown power, you're just...special." Just then, Lloyd snapped.

"What are you talking about!?" Blue mana started to surround Lloyd's entire body, engulfing him. "Tell me now!!" As he said that, a burst of mana shot at Yggdrasil, but he easily sidestepped it. Then, everything went black, and Lloyd found himself in complete darkness. But then, he saw a figure. That figure wore red clothing. It was him! That figure was him. "Where are we?" He asked himself.

"In your head. But...I am the dark side of yourself...the one who took over just now." His other self said. (A/N: Now this is gonna get confusing...-.-')

"What do you mean 'took over'?" Lloyd snarled. He was tired of this, he had to get back to Kratos and get out of here.

"Well, have a look for yourself." The other Lloyd said. Just then, a huge screen came down, it was showing Kratos fighting what looked to be Lloyd, but that "Lloyd" had wings, HUGE wings.

**_The real world_**

Kratos just sent his son flying into the wall of the teleportation room. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to kill another person he loved. _"I hate you Mithos..." _Kratos thought as he blocked another of Lloyd's blows. "Lloyd! Come back to your senses!!" He shouted in an attempt to get the real Lloyd back, but instead of answering, Lloyd shot a lightning bolt at Kratos who just barely dodged it.

**_Lloyd's Head_**

"Kratos!" Lloyd cried, arms reaching for his father. "You!" He turned his head and glared at himself. (A/N: XD) "You made me do this!! Stop now, or I'll kill you!"

"Fool...if you kill me you kill yourself!" The other Lloyd countered.

"At least I know my dad and friends will be safe!!" Just then, Lloyd took out his swords and charged at his other half. But instead of colliding with himself, he was hit with a bright light.

**_The Real World_**

Just then, Lloyd fell to the ground. Kratos immediately ran over to him and started tending to his wounds. "Stupid Mithos..."

"You know I'm still here, right Kratos-san?" Mithos sighed. "You humans are so boring...well..when you're done, you can go." With that being said, he left. Lucky for Kratos, he had finished healing Lloyd.

"Now...lets go."

--

Raine stood there, tapping her foot, why was Kratos taking so long? Just then, they saw a bright flash of light, and behind that light revealed, Kratos holding an unconcious Lloyd. "Finally, what took you so long?" Raine asked.

"We had some...complications, but its taken care of so...yeah..." Kratos said.

"Well, we have an inn for the night, so lets go." They all got on their Rehairds and flew off towards Sybak. Once they got there, Kratos put Lloyd on his bed and the group all sat in Lloyd's room, talking about the events in Derris Kharlan.

"So..what happened to you two?" Genis asked with curiosity.

"Well...when I got there, Lloyd had just walked in..." Kratos continued explaining what happened and every now and then someone in the group would nod their head. (A/N: Sorry, I don't feel like typing that out. XD)

After Kratos finished, Lloyd woke up. "W-where am I?" He tried to sit up but felt a wave of pain wash over his body.

"You shouldn't move, bud." Zelos said.

"You..could've told me that earlier..." Lloyd groaned and laid back down. "What's were you talking about just now?" He asked.

"What happened at the Tower." Sheena said from her chair in the corner of the room.

"Oh...that..." Lloyd sighed, remembering the events that happened.

"Don't worry yourself Lloyd, its okay." Kratos said while running his hand through Lloyd's hair.

_'Kill them, kill them all.' _Lloyd could hear the other him whispering in his head. _No! I'd never do that!! _He shouted in his head.

"Lloyd...?" Colette's worried call woke him from his thoughts. "Are you alright? You look pale." She said and got up to feel his head and check if he had a fever. But lucky for him, he didn't.

"I'm fine." He stated dryly, literally, his mouth _was_ dry.

"You sure? You seem out of it lately." Zelos asked, getting up to feel Lloyd's head as well. Lloyd pushed him away, glaring.

"I'm fine! But you won't be in a second!!" After he shouted that, he was shocked, as was the rest of his group. Did he just say that? "S-sorry..." He stuttered.

"He just needs rest, okay?" Kratos said, ushering the group out. _At least, that's what I hope..._Kratos thought.

**TBC**

* * *


	8. A Rude Awakening

**Ch. 8: A Rude Awakening**

_**SilverMoon:** Hello again readers. -smiles-  
**Other Lloyd:** -glares-  
**Me:** What's your problem?**  
Lloyd:** What? I never did anything.  
**Other Lloyd: **Yes you did, mortal!  
**Me:** uh...okay...? Can we get a disclaimer?  
**Other Lloyd:** SilverMoon doesn't own ToS or Namco, but if she did, I would rule the world(s).  
**Me:** No you wouldn't!  
**Other Lloyd:** -Aurion glare-  
**Me:** Okay, okay, you win. Oh and the glare belongs to **The Sage of Spirits.**  
_

* * *

Lloyd woke up the next morning, but not in his normal room. He woke up in his Derris Kharlan room. "What am I doing here?" He asked himself. But he didn't notice the dark figure walking out of a dark corner in his dark room. This dark figure just happened to look like a girl and have rainbow wings. "Well hello Mrs. Pretty Fairy!" Lloyd joked with his leader.

Yggdrasil just glared. "Would you like me to kill you?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"No...?" Lloyd whimpered with his puppy dog eyes.

"Good, now back to the real reason why I came." He pulled something that looked like a key crest out of his pocket. But it was oddly shaped. "Get over here." Yggdrasil ordered.

"Why should I?" Lloyd glared.

"Because...uh..." He stuttered, "I'll kill you!!" He shouted, finally making up his mind.

"That took a while." Lloyd smirked.

"Just get your butt over here!"

"Fine." Lloyd walked over to where Yggdrasil was standing and sat down in a nearby chair. "What do you want?" He asked. But instead of getting an answer, his "master" attached the oddly shaped key crest to Lloyd's hand. (A/N: He took off the old one) Lloyd sat for a minute, but then, the pain came. It was like something was taking his soul, and riping it out of his chest. "Ahh!!" He shouted in pain. The key crest was now glowing blue and shining very brightly. "What...is...this?" He asked between screams. Yggdrasil laughed.

"Why, I'm bring out your dark side!" Yggdrasil laughed as his plan started to unfold.

"No! I won't let you take over!!" He shouted and through off the crest. But it stopped in mid-air as it was caught by Mithos. (A/N: Yes, I am changing the name to Mithos. I tire of writing Yggdrasil all the time. XD)

"You think you can stop it that easily? Its already started, with or without the key crest." He stated.

"What?!" Lloyd said, shocked. Just then, someone came. That "someone" had purple clothes on and dark brown/red hair.

"Lloyd!" Kratos shouted, seeing his son on the ground. He turned his head, and glared. (A/N: My most favorite glare, the Aurion glare!! Thanks for that **Sage of Spirits**.) "What did you do to him Mithos?!" His glare darkened, if that was even possible.

Mithos sighed. "Do I always have to state the obvious?" Kratos simply nodded. While Mithos was explaining, Lloyd was writhing on the ground behind them. A dark, ominous aura was surrounding him. Mithos and Kratos finally turned their heads and saw what was happening. Mithos smirked. "You see? My plan is finally falling into place. Good luck with your "son"." With that being said, he left. Kratos ran over to Lloyd who looked up at him with pained wine red eyes.

"Lloyd..." Kratos sighed. "I'm sorry..." He knocked Lloyd out and carried him out of the room and into the teleportation room. Once he reached there, he took himself and Lloyd back down to earth.

--

Regal sat at the entrance to the Tower of Salvation. _"Why is he taking so long?" _As he was thinking that, a bright light shot down what seemed to be two figures. One of them had wings. Regal guessed that to be _him_. "Finally. What happened to him?"

"Nothing." The person stated dryly.

"Well then. Oh well, lets get back to the group, shall we?" He asked, the person nodded and they walked off towards the camp that they had set up for the night.

--

Upon reaching there, Regal received a beating from Raine while Kratos (A/N: Mr. Person. lolz He was the person from earlier.) set down Lloyd in a makeshift bed. "What happened to him?" Raine asked, followed by the others asking the same question.

"Lets just say, he may be a different person when he wakes up." Kratos looked down at Lloyd, he looked troubled. "I never meant to bring you into all of this..." He whispered more to himself than to the group, but they still heard.

"Aw, its okay Kratos, he probably would've gotten into it whether you liked it or not." Genis said, sympathetically patting Kratos's back. Kratos smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Genis." Kratos stood. "I'll take the first watch, you guys can catch some sleep." He went over to a seemingly good spot to sit and sat down. The others looked at each other and shrugged. They laid down and quickly fell asleep. Lloyd turned in his bed, tossing blankets every which way. Kratos sighed, got up and fixed his blankets. He stayed there long enough to hear a few words.

"Die, I hate you all, especially you." Lloyd muttered in his sleep. Kratos heard something at the corner of the camp and quickly turned around, kicking up some dirt. He realized it was just a mouse and looked back at Lloyd. But when he turned his head, Lloyd was gone!

"Lloyd!" Kratos whispered/yelled, turning his head to search the camp.

"You shall parish." A harsh whisper came out of the corner of the camp. Kratos turned his head. What he saw made his eyes tear up.

"Lloyd..." Kratos whispered.

* * *

**  
**_**Me:** Hows that for a cliffhanger.  
**Other Lloyd:** I hate you.  
**Me:** Whatever made you hate me?  
**Other Lloyd: **You didn't let me kill him. -glares and pulls out swords-  
**Me:** I'm sorry!! -runs away-  
**Other Lloyd:** -chases-  
**Lloyd:** Please review before my other half kills us all._


	9. Its A Long Story

**Ch. 9: Oh Snap!  
**

_**SilverMoon:** Well...heres chapter 9.  
**Lloyd:** What's wrong?  
**Other Lloyd:** Isn't it obvious?  
**Lloyd:** What's obvious?  
**Me:** Can we get back to my problems?  
**Other Lloyd:** No.  
**Me:** Forget you. Lloyd, disclaimer.  
**Lloyd:** Which one?  
**Me: **You! You big fat dummy!!  
**Lloyd:** Okay...SilverMoon doesn't own ToS or Namco, and you don't have to be so mean!  
**Me: **-ignores-_

* * *

"Lloyd...you don't want to do this..." Kratos backed away from his son, whose ominous aura was getting brighter and stronger.

"You are an inferior being, why should I listen to you?" Evil Lloyd took another step towards Kratos.

"Because I am your father!" (A/N: Lol...ironic line) Kratos shouted, pulling out his swords. _I do not want to do this...but I guess I have to. _Kratos got ready for what he knew was coming, and oh did it come. A lot harder than he expected too. (A/N: Lol)

"Die mortal!" Evil Lloyd shouted and charged at Kratos. But something was different, Lloyd was stronger. Kratos' foot slid back from the force of Lloyd's attack. The sound of blades clashing together was all anybody could hear. If anybody was awake that is.

"What did you do to them?!" Kratos shouted. Them meaning the rest of their group.

"Oh Kratos-san, you are so naive." The Other Lloyd smirked. "Haven't you dealt with with this before? You know, with someone named, oh I don't know, Yggdrasil?"

"What?!" Kratos stared, wide-eyed. "How did you know about that?"

_--Flashback--_

_Kratos woke to a noise that was unfamiliar to his sensitive ears. "What was that...?" He stepped out of the small bed he was sleeping in and walked out into the hallway. He came out just in time to see a yellow-haired figure walking out of the inn. Kratos knew immediately who it was. "Mithos..." He carefully stepped down the stairs and out of the inn. "Mithos, what are you doing out here, you just won a war, you should be exhausted!" Kratos said to his long time friend._

_"I'm going to leave...do you want to come?" Mithos asked quietly, it was no more than a whisper on the wind.  
_

_"What?" Kratos asked, having not heard his friend._

_"I said...I'M GOING TO LEAVE, DO YOU WANT TO COME?!" Mithos shouted impatiently._

_"Shh...you'll wake Yuan." Kratos made a shushing motion with his finger.  
_

_"Don't worry, I drugged him." Mithos said, finally turning to face Kratos._

_--Out of Flashback--_

Kratos snapped out of his flashback just in time to be hit with the hilt of one of Lloyd's swords. He fell forward in pain, landing on the ground with a soft thump. And that's where he sat for the next few minutes, until Lloyd broke the silence. "So, _dad_." He sneered. "Do you plan on getting up any time soon?"

"That's enough, Lloyd." The other Lloyd turned around to meet the eyes of the half-elf that he called his teacher who hit him in the back of his head with her staff, knocking him out. "Jeez. Kratos, you okay?" She asked, helping the angel to his feet.

"Yes...I was just...reminiscing." He said while dusting himself off. "You know that won't stop him, right?" He said, gesturing towards the knocked out teen.

"Oh yes. I already am planning on finding out what made this-"

"It was an Angel Crest. Its designed to bring out the dark side in angels, or people who are in the process of becoming an angel." He stated monotonously.

"How do you know that?" Said an angry growl from the darkness of the woods. Kratos knew who it was almost right away.

"Well, Mithos, I just simply looked into some old records. It seems you had done this process not to long ago to a Test Angel."

"That may be true, but I've improved it since then. I've made this one incurable. " Mithos stepped out of the darkness to reveal himself. Just then, they heard a rustling that came from the other side of the camp. The trio turned and saw that the rest of the group was awakening. "Crap, that drug didn't last long enough!" Mithos muttered. "Very well, I shall leave. But I'm taking him with me." He said, gesturing towards Lloyd.

"Oh no you won't, not if I'm around." Kratos pulled out his swords. This action caused the group to go into formation. Mithos realized his outnumbering and flew off.

"I'll be back for him!!" He shouted as he was flying off.

"Oh well, at least he's gone." Zelos said. And then he noticed Lloyd. "What happened to him?" He asked.

"Well...that's a long story. I'll tell you in the morning. Good Night." Kratos went back to his position and meanwhile everyone else went back to sleep. No one noticed, though, the dark figure glaring maliciously at all of them.

"You are all foolish..."

* * *

**_Me: _**_So, what do you think Lloyd and Evil Lloyd?  
**Evil Lloyd: **I didn't get enough story parts...  
**Lloyd: **Oh yeah, like you got it hard! I didn't get any story parts at all!!  
**Me: **Oh stop fighting you two! Jeez..you remind me of an old married couple. -rolls eyes-  
**Lloyd:** Sorry...  
**Evil Lloyd:** Not sorry.  
**Lloyd: **Be nice!  
**Evil Lloyd:** Make me!! -Lloyd and evil Lloyd start fighting-  
**Me:** Oh god...please review...-goes to break up the fight-_


	10. Battle of Destiny Part 1

**Ch. 10: Battle of Destiny (Part 1)**

_  
**SilverMoon:** OMG!! I can't believe I made it this far into the story!  
**Lloyd:** Your lucky you made it this far.  
**Me:** Can't you be nice for once?  
**Lloyd:** No.  
**Other Lloyd:** I'm glad you made it this far. -smiles-  
**Me:** Did you two switch places?  
**Lloyd:** No...why?  
**Me:** Never mind, disclaimer please.  
**Kratos:** Why didn't I show up at all?  
**Me:** DISCLAIMER!!  
**Other Lloyd:** SilverMoon888 doesn't own ToS or Namco._

* * *

Light shined down through the clearing by the time Lloyd woke up. His head was pounding. When he sat up, he felt pain shooting up through his spine. He grabbed his back and rubbed it softly. "Ow..." He looked over and saw Kratos sitting calmly on the ground, still keeping watch. Lloyd got up and walked over to him. Almost immediately Kratos tensed.

"Oh, Lloyd, your awake. How do you feel?" He asked worriedly.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Lloyd sat down by Kratos.

"I just...wanted to know..."

"Why are you so tense? Did something happen last night while I was sleeping?" Lloyd got a worried look in his eyes, as if he almost had an idea of why Kratos was tense.

"No...nothing happened." Kratos then changed the subject. "So, its about time we should wake them up, don't you think?" Kratos stood, dusted himself off, and stretched. Lloyd nodded and the two got to work of waking everyone up.

"So, where to next?" Colette asked.

"I guess...we'll go and try to defeat Mithos since we've got nothing else to do." Lloyd said.

"It sounds good to me. As long as my beautiful hunnies are okay with it." Zelos smiled. Sheena hit him over the head with her fist.

"Well, shall we move on?" Raine asked.

"Shouldn't I make breakfast?" Genis asked, not wanted to leave quite yet after last nights incident.

"I guess I am sorta hungry..." Presea said. Genis blushed at the sound of her voice. He got to work on preparing the breakfast while everyone sat in a deep silence.

"Breakfast is done! I made omelets!" Genis shouted. The group came over and sat down to eat. Everybody also ate in silence, minus the chewing noises.

"Well, lets go!" Lloyd shouted with a smile on his face. He was still in pain because of his back, but he didn't want to worry the group, so he kept his smile on. Lloyd also kept his hands behind his head, secretly rubbing the spot on his back where it hurt.

"Lloyd...what's wrong with your back?" Kratos asked, taking notice to Lloyd constantly rubbing his back.

"It just hurts is all, nothing big." Lloyd grinned his fake grin again, inside wincing as the darker side of him tried to get out. Kratos stared at him worriedly for a few moments until Lloyd felt uncomfortable. "I told you I'm okay, alright?" Lloyd stated trying not to act suspicious.

"Fine, if you say so." Kratos sighed. Just then, Genis shouted from ahead of them.

"Come on you two! You're gonna be left behind!" Lloyd ran ahead with Kratos walking faster behind him to catch up. But just then, a thought that was not his own, ran through Lloyd's head. _'If you kill me, then you will die as well.'_ Lloyd shook it off as a thought of his imagination and kept walking. He looked up and noticed they had reached their destination, the destroyed ruins of the Tower of Salvation. "Well, this is it...Your ready guys?!" He shouted enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Lets go destroy Mithos!!" Zelos chimed in. Then Lloyd took out his eternal sword, and ordered it to take them to Welgaia, the city of Angels. Once they reached there, they were immediately were attacked by angels.

"Hm, it seems they have decided us to be enemies." Kratos stated while slashing an angels head off. The head rolled over and landed at Lloyd's feet.

Its last words were, "Goodbye, Lord Lloyd..." Then it died, fading away until it was no more. Once the angels were defeated, it played the happy "We Win" battle music.

"Hey Lloyd. What did that angel mean by 'Lord Lloyd'?" Regal asked suspiciously.

"I don't know..." Lloyd said, although he knew exactly what the angel had meant. "Come on, I know a secret passage that'll lead us to the warp to L- Yggdrasil 's castle." Lloyd said slyly.

"And how would you know that?" That voice, Lloyd knew it. He turned to see, Mithos Yggdrasil himself. After a few moments, Yggdrasil got impatient. "I'll ask again, How would you know that?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Uh..." Lloyd kept trying to think of reasons but the pain in his back kept getting worse and worse so he was forced to grab his back in pain. He fell to the floor.

"Lloyd..." Kratos said, walking over to him and kneeling down.

"No...get away...run...NOW!!" He shouted as his wings burst out of his back and his dark side, was let free again. "He told you to run, but I guess you humans are just too stupid." The Evil Lloyd smirked evilly. "Lord Yggdrasil, may I?" He asked, glancing back at his leader.

"Yes, you may." Yggdrasil smirked back.

* * *

_  
**Me:** I know, I know, I gots to make the chapters longer but, I just have a hard time doing so!!  
**Lloyd**: Well pay attention in L.A. for once and maybe you'll get better!!  
**Other Lloyd: **That was a little harsh, don't you think?**  
Lloyd: **What do you mean?  
**Other Lloyd:** What you just said.  
**Lloyd:** Oh..well its not like she's crying or anything.  
**Me:** -starts crying-  
**Other Lloyd:** See? Look, you made her cry!  
**Lloyd:** Oh shut UP!! -looks at readers- Review! -goes off to kill other half-_


	11. Battle of Destiny Part 2: The End

**Ch. 11: Battle of Destiny (part 2)**

_  
**SilverMoon:** I apologize for not making the chapters longer...  
**Lloyd:** ...  
**Other Lloyd:** Wow..did you shut up for once?  
**Me:** No..I just taped his mouth shut.  
**Other Lloyd:** Wow...-whispers- shes eviler than I am!  
**Me: **Your not even evil!  
**Other Lloyd:** Oh shut up...  
**Me:** Fine, than you have to do the disclaimer.  
**Other Lloyd: **-sighs- SilverMoon does not own ToS or Namco..._

* * *

"Yes, you may." Yggdrasil smirked. Lloyd looked back at the group and pulled out his swords. His friends just stared back as they pulled out their weapons as well.

"I hope you are prepared to die here." Lloyd said as he got into his fighting stance. "Because, theres no way you can win against me."

"Now now Lloydie, you don't want to get too full of yourself now do you?" Zelos asked grinning carelessly. Genis sent him a 'don't get too full of yourself either' glare. Before Zelos had time to reply, Lloyd had already shoved his fist into Zelos' face. "How dare you!" Zelos shouted rubbing his nose. Meanwhile Raine was getting ready to cast Ray but was soon interrupted by Lloyd.

"He's fast." She stated as she dodged the hilt of Lloyd's sword. _'And stronger too'_ She thought in her head.

"Don't go blanking out now...Professor." Lloyd taunted as he hit her in the stomach with the back end of his sword. "You wouldn't want to get...injured." But just then, Kratos came up behind Lloyd and brought his sword down. Lucky for Lloyd, he dodged it. "I'm faster than you think!" Lloyd said, moving out of the way of another one of Kratos' attacks.

"Now now Lloyd. Don't go too hard on Kratos. I need him." Yggdrasill said. (A/N: Finally figured out how to spell his name!! XD)

"Yes Yggdrasill-sama." Lloyd jumped back, barely dodging a swipe from one of Sheena's cards. He got into a stance and started to perform Judgment. Before the anybody could stop him from beginning, seven angels came and warded off everybody while Lloyd casted his spell. "Judgment!" He shouted as beams of light rained down from the sky, knocking almost everyone out. That excluded Kratos, Regal, and Zelos who continued to fight on. Zelos then saw it, an opening. Yggdrasill's guard was completely down.

"Kratos, Regal!" Zelos nodded towards Yggdrasill who was sitting on his throne watching the battle. "I got him." Zelos said. He made it look like he was going to attack Lloyd but jumped over him instead and charged at Yggdrasill.

"No!" Lloyd shouted as he watched Zelos fly over him. Then there it came. The sickening sound of a blade being plunged into ones heart. Lloyd felt it, the pain and the blood going through his body. But then, he returned to his normal self.

"We did it! He's dead!" Zelos said happily.

"..." Lloyd could say anything. He could already feel the warmness of the blood that was currently flowing down his chest. He dropped onto his knees and fell forward with his hands out in front of him. He coughed up some blood.

"Lloyd?" Kratos knelt down by him. Then he saw it, the blood. "What happened?!" He shouted worriedly.

"I was...attached to...Yggdrasill...in a way." Lloyd managed to choke out. "He warned me...earlier. So...I came prepared to die..." Lloyd grinned. "I guess, I was a fool...I'm sorry..." By then the rest of the group had woken back up and ran over to Lloyd's dying form. Raine rolled Lloyd onto his back and attempted to heal him.

"..." Raine stayed silent.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kratos asked, his eyes wide with fear for his only son.

"...Its...no use..." Raine said. She stood and turned towards the wall, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"Dad..." Lloyd reached his hand up and poked Kratos' forehead. "Don't...worry...I'll...be back." He smiled. And then that was that. It was over. Lloyd was dead and so was Yggdrasill.

--

The next few days were spent preparing for Lloyd's funeral. Everyone was silent as they sat around the warming fire in Dirk's house. "So..he's really dead...?" Dirk asked, the sorrow just pouring out of his mouth.

"Y-yes..." Kratos said, not taking his eyes off the fire. As you can guess, he was the one who it was the hardest on. Although he hadn't cried, the group could just guess by the look he always had on his face ever since the incident.

"If only we'd known..." Genis had said a few days ago.

"If only I hadn't been so careless to let him out of my sight even once." Kratos sighed to himself, still staring mesmerized at the fire.

"Theres a lot of 'Ifs' aren't there..." Zelos muttered.

"I'm just wondering what he meant by "I'll be back"." Raine said.

"Perhaps it meant what it was supposed to mean." Regal stated, thinking hard about it.

"Come on people! We have to cheer up! I'm sure Lloyd wouldn't want us to be upset." Colette said, trying to make everyone happier. Although, it didn't seem to work. "I'm sorry..." She muttered, looking down at her feet. Raine put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay, you're right anyways." She said. "I'm sure Lloyd wouldn't want us to be sulking." Raine smiled.

"Yeah, we've gotta be happy for his sake too!" Genis said enthusiastically. Kratos finally looked up from the fire.

"Yes. He did say he'd be back didn't he? Shall we try to find out what he'd meant?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah!" The rest of the group shouted. An thus began the second journey that they'd started together. Little did they know that it would be much harder than the last.

* * *

_**Me:** OMG! I finished it!  
**Lloyd:** -licks tape off mouth- Wow..you actually made it?  
**Me:** -slaps lloyd- Can you try to be nice? -pulls out paddle  
**Lloyd:** Yes mommy! -whimpers and hides behind Kratos-  
**Kratos: **So, tell us what you think or thought about the story!  
**Me:** Also, tell me how I can correct any of my mistakes in the story!  
**Lloyd:** I guess its my job to say that you have to review, so review!  
**Me:** One more thing. I am going to make a sequel so don't worry! I'll probably have it up sometime next week or the week after, mm-kay? Now...REVIEW!!_

**_-SilverMoon888_**


End file.
